


沉水香

by yuyangcanmeng



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyangcanmeng/pseuds/yuyangcanmeng





	沉水香

深秋了。  
夜里凉风灌进殿里，拨开门帘儿，刺到皇帝批折的手上，痛得他一缩，洒金奏纸上添了一笔朱色的划痕。皇帝皱眉，低喝一声。  
“秦坚。”  
立在门外正呵手的老监身子一颤，忙挑起门帘小跑着进来，边请罪边叱着旁边外围侍候的小太监抓紧动弹，勤盯着点，动起脑子伺候。  
帘子被挡严实了。看着那几个小太监立着用手按住门帘，皇帝也没做什么反应，只是瞪几眼秦坚，却也未动真怒，只遣他回门外候着去。秦坚忙应了，弯腰后退出去。等他站定，才顾起擦擦额汗。  
这几日皇帝愈发喜怒无常了。连他这种打小便伺候在身边的老人竟也猜不透皇上的心思了。老总管长叹一口气，双手笼在袖里，拂尘在夜风里轻轻晃着。濯政殿里灯火如豆，烛光映在窗纸上，渗着暖意。供在桌旁的炭盆里只装了小半，因着皇帝尚在壮年，也为求节俭，便带头减了炭火的份例和用量，只等入冬了再加。炭火烘得殿里暖意融融，暖着皇帝的身子，却暖不了他那日渐冰冷的坚硬的心。  
“皇帝啊，到底是更像一个皇帝了。”如同太后的这句话，皇帝确是拿起了九五之尊的威严与尊荣，杀伐果断，心狠手辣，但凡不恭不敬的，哪怕是元老重臣，也被查了底儿，问罪的问罪，告老的告老。只有那些确实品行端正品学兼优的被留下来，其中的很多皇帝也已经用得得心应手，在朝政上也是说一不二的。  
而他刚刚批复时弄脏的折子，就是当朝皇后的父亲，也是他的老师，身兼吏部与礼部两元尚书之职又加封少保的告老折子。准奏二字刚遒有力，瘦金打底，不失俊美。只是“奏”字那一点旁边多了一划，虽然也不打紧，但怎么样都显得不好看。皇帝皱皱眉，叹口气，将秦坚唤进来，问道。  
“朕，就这样放了师傅告老还乡，是不是太过薄情了？”  
“一切皆是陛下圣心独定。若要老奴去宣旨了，才轮得到老奴说话呢。”  
皇帝乜他一眼：“你总是这样，撇得干干净净，半个字都不肯说，事情也从来不沾，”说着皇帝又叹了口气，“也只有这样才叫朕放心。你是从朕小时候就伺候着的老人，看着朕长大，有些话，朕也只能对你说。”  
老监干笑一声，腰更弯了，毕恭毕敬地站着。  
“陛下！陛下！不好了陛下！”  
“何事惊慌？”皇帝被这突如其来的疾呼打断了思绪，甚是不悦，连头都不愿意抬起来看一眼。  
老监却是心里一惊，连忙跑过去去扶那连滚带爬的小太监。若是皇帝肯抬起头看一眼，也不会如此震怒。来的是皇后身边的总管小太监，名叫得福的。此刻他是慌了神，连脸蛋上都挂着两串未干的泪痕。老监扶起来，推着他进去，边走边说道：“得福啊，在皇后身边伺候这么些年，怎么还是这么毛手毛脚啊？陛下正忙着呢，有什么着急的事儿快些说。”  
得福？皇帝听着这名字，身子一顿，搁了笔盯着他：“怎么是你？朕不是说过，无视皇后宫里的人不许来御前打扰吗？”  
“陛下，大事不好啊，皇后娘娘她……”  
“皇后又怎么了？是又要责怪朕专宠，还是埋怨朕苛待啊？你回去吧，朕不想听。”  
“不是，都不是，陛下啊，娘娘她落水了！”得福急着辩白，连连磕头不止。  
这头磕地又急又重，在青石砖地面上磕出咚一声。这一声也敲到了皇帝的心坎儿上。他站起身，怒极拍桌，骂道。  
“荒唐！今天上午还好好的，和朕置气，让朕下不来台！怎么今天晚上就落水了？好啊，落水了是吧，在哪儿落得，怎么落得，现在还活着？”  
“陛下先消消气儿，好歹是您亲选的中宫正主，您也得顾忌一下彼此的体面，听听得福怎么说的才是。”秦坚赔笑道。  
“那你说吧。”皇帝语噎片刻，冷冷道。  
“今日晚膳后，皇后娘娘说自己要出去御花园散散心，也不许奴才们跟着，只披了披风就出去了，连晚妆都还没上。结果，结果一出去就是两个时辰，本以为皇后娘娘是到别宫主儿那里去聊天去了，可问了一圈儿都不知道。阖宫里与娘娘交好的都说没见过娘娘，只得满宫里去问，才问到御花园里一个宫女说，看见娘娘往太液池去了……随后就听到太液池那边过来的侍卫，说皇后娘娘落水了……”  
“然后呢？”皇帝的语气仍旧是冷冷得，像这地砖一般，把得福一颗心都浸到了冰水里。陛下竟这般浑不在意吗？得福想着，心里愈发地难过。  
“然后……现在皇后娘娘已被接回宫里了，太医也去照管了，但是……姜太医说，情况并不好。”  
“嗨呀呀，了不得了，陛下还是去看看吧，不然万一……”  
“万一什么？万一皇后挨不过去，薨了？”皇帝淡淡回道，却也动了身，站起来向外走去，“那朕去看看。”  
“来人呐，备轿！”秦坚高声喊道，得福跟着他，两人率先跑了出去。一路颠着，终于到了皇后所住的坤宁宫。  
“乱糟糟的。”望着里面杂乱的人影，听着隐隐约约的抽泣声，皇帝厌恶骂一句，跨过门槛。秦坚紧跟着后面喊一声皇上驾到，满院的奴婢趴了一地，外围候着的妃嫔们也纷纷行礼。皇帝抬抬手示意，目光看向位分最尊的贵妃：“皇后怎么样了？”  
“还在昏迷，太医正在尽力救治。”贵妃拭干眼泪回道。  
“哭哭啼啼有什么用，妇道人家。既然太医在医治，那朕就不进去看了。秦坚。”皇帝心烦意乱，呵斥一句又唤来秦坚。  
“皇上，您便是这样，就又要走吗？”贵妃急了，大着胆子唤一句。  
“怎么，朕走不走你也要管？”皇帝瞪着贵妃，几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这句话。一旁秦坚回来，手里三支上好的线香：“陛下，这是今年新供的檀香。”皇帝接过了，只点点头，并未作答。  
院里已有些布置了，放了张长桌，上面拜了香炉供品，请了皇后小佛堂里的佛像出来。皇帝亲自点上三支香，摇散烟气恭恭敬敬插进香炉里。众人希冀地看着那三粒微明的星火，可只须臾最左与中间这两支香竟自己灭了。只有最右边那支焚得飞快，烧完约莫一半，也灭了。  
“怎么回事？”众人惊慌呼道。皇帝脖颈上青筋暴起，面无表情，恭敬又换了三支点上，没成想还是与上次一样。  
“这香，这香，老天爷啊……”与皇后最是要好的顾嫔已哭了出来，指着那香，看看紧闭的殿门，再看看皇帝。  
“陛下，这……”秦坚又惊又惧，悄声问道。却看皇帝大手一扬，青玉香炉跌在地上摔个粉碎，香灰破了一点。众人忙不迭噤声跪下，院里只有皇帝如牛的喘气声。他双目赤红，额头脖颈青筋暴起，神情冷酷，仿佛要弑人一般。  
“都该死！你们都该死！皇后这样，你们这群奴才，怎么伺候的，嗯？你们这群狗奴才！”这些话皇帝是吼出来的，如惊雷一般炸在坤宁宫里。他一脚踹翻旁边跪地的几个御前侍卫，反手又是几个耳光扇在皇后的贴身侍女脸上。  
“那几个太液池的侍卫呢？嗯？皇后落水了一个个看不见，都干什么去了？要他们这群废物何用？通通杖责三十，打完了立刻赶出宫外，永世不得入京！还有你们，都拉下去，打二十大棍！”  
“陛下息怒啊，万万保重龙体！”秦坚跪在地上泣不成声，一旁贵妃膝行过来抱着皇帝的腿，哭求道：“皇上，若是皇后娘娘现在醒来，一定不忍心这些宫人们平白被责，还请皇上为了皇后娘娘福寿考量，从轻发落！”  
“嗯？你也敢跟朕做对了？贵妃啊贵妃，朕还真是小瞧你了啊，”皇帝怒极反笑，又是一脚踹开贵妃，指着她呵骂，“平时不知道劝谏皇后，到今日反而来约束教训朕？你算是个什么东西？嗯？还有你们，一个个在地上跪着，除了跪着还会做什么？平时都和皇后走得近，与皇后交好，也不知道多多劝慰，提醒皇后！你们一个个，都是成心作死！”  
“哀家看诚心作死的是你！”皇帝闻言看过去，太后面容愠怒，两个随身的掌事姑姑一个垂眸扶着太后，另一个则是去把挨了一记窝心脚满头冷汗的贵妃给架起来，送往偏殿去医治了。  
“太后，儿臣只是……”皇帝的语气稍稍柔和，正欲辩白几句，却被太后抢道。  
“若不是你恣意妄为，如此绝情，莫然怎么会刺心绝望，以至于失足落水？你想想你今日，你从前干的那些好事！还有理乱施惩罚，辱骂妃嫔，殴打贵妃，不敬神佛，爱家看你是真真长了出息！”  
“太后，儿臣真是急晕了头，气坏了说了这些话，干了这些不肖的事情……”大约是从未见过太后如此的疾言厉色，皇帝也有些慌神，忙不迭为自己辩解。  
“还敢狡辩！你自己好好想想，你从最开始，到现在，究竟做过什么，做了什么，怎么变成这个样子，对不对得起莫然！哀家先进去，嫔位以下的在外等候，以上的随哀家一起进去看看！翠竹，去找些人搬些椅子来，只怕今日，”太后顿一顿，“有的忙碌了。”翠竹应了一声，就带着几个婢子出去了，众人被安顿下来，只有皇帝害呆立在原地，痴想着……


End file.
